audiciones, shinigamis y una cebolla
by LuXaKyUchiha
Summary: Kisame y deidara organizan audiciones para encontrar un nuevo hermano a Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu van en busca del arma del jashinista y el resto intentara preparar la cena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta historia quería subirla desde el año pasado que comencé aquí, pero debido a que me he enfocado mas en mi otro fic, no la había comenzado a escribir. **

**La voy a aprovechar como un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Itachi, aun cuando el no tenga el protagonismo.**

**Con respecto al título, no se ocurrió nada mejor si alguien tiene una sugerencia hay me dice. XP**

**Audiciones, shinigamis y una cebolla.**

**PARTE 1.**

Era una noche normal en la guarida de Akatsuki, casi todos se dedicaban a sus asuntos sin interrumpir a lo demás.

Kisame el gran espadachín de la niebla caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia la habitación que compartía con su compañero Itachi. Al llegar la puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta. Tomo el pomo de la puerta pero antes de abrir pudo apreciar por la pequeña abertura que el Uchiha parecía algo melancólico.

El portador del sharingan se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, ojeado algo que parecía un libro, el pez no alcanzó a ver bien porque el Uchiha se percato de su presencia y acto seguido lo serró y oculto bajo la cama inmediatamente.

Kisame decidió entrar a la habitación e indagar el "extraño comportamiento" de su compañero.

-¿Qué hacías Itachi-kun?- pregunto sin siquiera disimular.

-nada, no hacía nada- respondió casi tranquilo, por lo que Kisame lo observo suspicazmente.

-¿en verdad? Entonces ¿qué ocultaste bajo la cama?-

-ahí no hay nada- volvió a negar. Kisame alzo la ceja incrédulo.

-entonces no te molestara que eche un vistazo ¿o sí?-

Se acerco a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse para observar, el pelinegro se interpuso impidiéndoselo. Se movió hábilmente hacia el otro lado, pero nuevamente Itachi se puso en medio. Duraron así unos minutos, incluso cuando el espadachín intentaba otra maniobra el del sharingan se interponía.

Era hora del plan numero dos: fingir desinterés y después atacar.

Se dio media vuelta, se cruzo de brazos y dio un par de pasos.

- está bien tu ganas, al cavo que ni quería saber que ocultas…- 3…2…1… suficiente para que el Uchiha bajara al guardia. Kisame se abalanzo de un salto sobre la cama y la volcó junto con Itachi sentado sobre esta, pero para su sorpresa ya no había nada.

-¿…?...eto…Itachi…-

-espero que recojas esto- le dijo el Uchiha con su semblante serio, quien afortunada mente logro salir ileso del brutal movimiento.

¡BANG!

El fuerte ruido de una explosión dentro de la cueva llamo la atención de todos haciendo que fuesen a ver.

-¡te dije que no hicieras eso dentro de la habitación!-

-¡no fue mi culpa que explotara!-

-debiste pensar en ello desde un inicio, ahora todo el cuarto esta hecho un desastre y apesta a humo-

Los gritos de ambos artistas de la organización se hicieron presentes en todo el pasillo. Mientras los curiosos espectadores mantenían su distancia.

-no hubiese explotado si el armamento de su marioneta no hubiera salido disparado en todas direcciones uhn, ¡pudo sacarle un ojo a alguien!-

-estaba arreglando mi marioneta, fue un acciden…-

-¡un accidente! Y lo mío ¿Qué fue, uhn?-

-¡descuido! Sabias bien que…-

-maldito uhn…-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- ambos se callaron al escuchar la fría voz del líder.

(Se escucha el tema de Darth Vader) Pein se acercaba junto con su compañera Konan al lugar del incidente.

-abra la ventana antes de que todo el lugar apeste a humo –ordeno, como el todo poderoso que es - Y mañana recogerán todo el desastre que hayan causado, no quiero que me despierten con su ruido- sí, a Pein le gustaba poder dormir bien.

-y ¿dónde nos quedaremos mientras tanto?- pregunto Sasori incómodamente.

-con alguno de sus compañeros o en la sala, ese es su problema- sentencio el del rinengan antes de retirarse junto con su callada compañera. (Tema de Darth Vader para su retirada, una vez más).

Antes de que Deidara y Sasori pudieran pedir asilo con alguno de sus compañeros estos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, encerrándose en estas.

Solo un enmascarado se quedo en el lugar…

-Deidara-senpai, usted y su senpai pueden quedarse con Tobi. Tobi es un buen chico y no le molesta compartir su habitación-

Los artistas se voltearon a ver entre sí cuestionándose mutuamente con la mirada, después volearon al enmascarado que los saludaba bobamente y una vez más se vieron entre ellos, la decisión fue fácil.

-la sala- dijeron en unicoro.

Tenía algunas horas que los miembros de Akatsuki se dedicaban a dormir, todos excepto uno: Kisame, que aun intrigado por lo que ocultaba el Uchiha decidió esperar a que este se durmiera.

Desde su cama el espadachín esperaba el momento indicado para saber la verdad, y ese momento era…ahora.

-…quiero más dango…- algunas veces Itachi hablaba dormido, incluso Kisame pensaba que algunas veces hablaba mas dormido que despierto.

El hombre pez se levanto y camino hacia la cama de su compañero, rebusco un poco alrededor de este y no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba bajo la almohada. Un álbum de fotos, lo tomo y estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando…

-¡hey! ¡Deja eso!- a Kisame se le puso la piel de gallina o tal vez de pez frito -…me lo voy a comer…- pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que su amigo todavía seguía bien dormido.

Comenzó a ojear el álbum, todas eran fotos de Itachi con su hermano menor: Sasuke.

-así que extraña a su hermano- musito bajo mientras vigilaba que el Uchiha no se despertara -¿¡aun cuando este quiere matarlo! Eso sí que es un problema- pensó un momento –ya se, ¡le conseguiré a Itachi un nuevo hermano menor! –exclamo bajo, pero en una pose triunfante.

Se dispuso a regresar el objeto a su lugar.

-…mmm…detente aah…Kisame ya no puedo más…mmm…- ¿con que rayos soñaba Itachi? El tiburón se sonrojo notablemente – ya no puedo comer más…estoy lleno…-

Suspiro aliviado antes de caerse al estilo anime y con una gran gotita en la sien.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron despertados "dulcemente" por: los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas, el trinar de las aves y los furibundos gritos del jashinista…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Grandísimo idiota-

-no me hagas decirlo otra vez Hidan-

-eres un bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar mis cosas y venderlas por internet?-

-necesitamos dinero, y tu guardas mucha basura- "la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros".

-¡esa basura no me importa! Viejo materialista, pero ¿cómo te atreviste a vender mi guadaña? Sabes que es mi mejor arma.-

-por favor- bufo- ni siquiera sabias usarla bien, además me hicieron una buena oferta por ella.-

-si la tuviera en este momento te demostraría lo contrario maldi…-

-¡USTEDES DOS YA CÁLLENSE!-

(Tema de Darth Vader) Pein se dirigía hacia ellos con una fría mirada.

-el empezó- Hidan señalo al tesorero acusadoramente y este lo fulmino con la mirada.

-no me interesa quien haya empezado, los dos compórtense- se paro frente a ellos y los miro intimidantemente con el rinengan – escuchen, tú y Hidan irán a recuperar su arma…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? si él fue quien la vendió.- reclamo el religioso.

-cállate estúpido- le dijo el tesorero a regañadientes.

-no me interrumpan, simplemente ustedes hacen lo que yo digo- (y él lo que Madara dice jaja) - y punto-.

Pein comenzaba a retirarse (tema de DV) cuando recordó un par de detalles más (pause)

-no se les ocurra regresar sin el arma. Y pueden partir después del almuerzo ya casi está listo.- (play) siguió su camino por el pasillo.

-¿…?- los otros dos no supieron que pensar.

En el comedor Tobi ponía la mesa mientras tarareaba una canción de un comercial de cereales que vio esa mañana

-a mi me encanta trix de nenstle, trix tiene forma de frutitas ~

Mientras Konan terminaba de preparar la comida.

En eso llego Deidara al comedor quien se sentó muy cómodamente.

-senpai ¿podría ayudarnos a Konan-san o a Tobi a terminar los preparativos para el almuerzo? ¡Tobi ayuda porque es un buen chico y le gusta ayudar!-

Deidara lo miro con odio.

-no fastidies Tobi, uhn. No dormí bien así que no estoy de humor para soportarte- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa.

-está bien, está bien… ¿eh?- el enmascarado se quedo observando las manos del artista.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando uhn? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido como son mis manos? o ¿Qué?-

-je je no es eso Deidara-senpai, sus manos están muy sucias, ¡valla a lavarse!-

-ah, sí, estuve recogiendo parte de la habitación con Sasori no dana… ¿Qué? ¿¡que vaya a lavarme!- reprocho indignado.

-así es senpai tiene que lavarse las manos ates de comer y después de ir al baño-

-¡que yo no tengo por qué hacer eso!- sigue indignado.

-pero senpai si come con la manos sucias podría enfermarse y Tobi no quiere que eso pase- le dijo casi suplicante.

-¡no voy a hacerlo uhn! no puedes obligar…-

-¡Konan-senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai no se quiere lavar las manos…!-

-¡no Tobi¡ shhh…- el rubio intento callarlo en vano, ya que la máscara interpuesta no le permitió taparle la boca. La kunoichi salió de la cocina y lo miro fijamente, el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Deidara ve a lavarte las manos, ahora- (¡Konan rules! Ja Xb)

-enseguida uhn- asintió antes de salir corriendo.

Deidara acababa de salir del baño y ahora caminaba de regreso por uno de los pasillos mientras insultaba y maldecía a Tobi por delatarlo.

-ese maldito Tobi uhn, me las pagara por acusarme, ¡como se le ocurre! ¡Hará bang…!- algo llamo su atención, una pequeña bola de papel, accidentalmente, le golpeo la cabeza suavemente al pasar por el estudió.

-lo siento Deidara, no te vi- se disculpo el espadachín antes de que también a él lo hiciera "bang".

-Kisame-san ¿Qué está haciendo?- el rubio observo la habitación, toda se encontraba llena de bolas de papel, que bueno que Konan no se encontraba cerca.

-trato de hacer un panfleto para promocionar audiciones…-

-¿audiciones para qué?- interrumpió Deidara bástate intrigado. Kisame sonrió.

-para encontrar a un buen candidato a ser "el nuevo hermano menor de Itachi" (se escucha un redoble de tambores acompañado de juegos pirotécnicos)-

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Buscas un sustituto para el hermano de Uchiha?-

-así es- sonrió aun mas.

-eso no le va a gustar…aunque…- se llevo un dedo al labio en modo pensativo- mmm uhn…- y lo medito un momento- permíteme ayudarte Kisame-san – y sonrió maliciosamente, encontró buenas razones para inmiscuirse en eso, tal vez así lograría ver a Itachi en su faceta de "buen hermano mayor" y usarlo en su contra de alguna forma, o asegurarse que el candidato fuera de su propio agrado, aliarse con él y así fastidiar a Itachi para siempre jajajaja…

La ruidosa voz del enmascarado se escucho llamándolos a almorzar y sacando a Deidara de sus pensamientos malignos.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa a comer y convivir como personas "civilizadas", porque si hacían enfadar a Pein, a este le caía mal la comida y luego se desquitaba con ellos…

-me pasa el pan por favor-

-oh, por supuesto, se te ofrece algo más-

-no, muchas gracias, pero es usted muy amable-

-ni lo mencione, no fue nada-

…¿?... (Les dejo a su imaginación a los responsables de esta pequeña charla)

Y al final del almuerzo… una vez que Pein y Konan se retiraron.

-Hidan deja de tragar, que por estarte quejando ahora tenemos que ir a buscar tu tonto juguete- el tesorero se puso de pie.

-primero que nada Kakuzu, yo no trago tanto como tú, Jashin-sama prohíbe la glotonería y segundo, si tu no hubieras vendido mi guadaña no tendríamos que ir a buscarla- le reclamo mientras se disponía a caminar detrás de este.

Kisame y Deidara también se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos a continuar con su plan, pero…

-Deidara, te espero para seguir arreglando la habitación- dijo el marionetista antes de que su compañero se diera a la fuga.

-uhn, bueno…Sasori no dana…vera…-

-¿sí?- el pelirrojo se impaciento.

-¿podría esperar un rato dana?- dijo entre nerviosas risitas –es que estoy ayudando a Kisame-san en algo y bueno…- tenía miedo de que Sasori lo aniquilara por quererlo hacer esperar (¿y quién no?).

-Nuestra habitación no puede esperar –le dijo en un tono serio y calmado- y yo tampoco, ¿quieres volver a dormir en la sala, con ese ruidoso grillo y los mosquitos? – el rubio trago en seco.

-No uhn- odiaba los grillos y a los mosquitos también. Voleo a ver al tiburón- lo siento Kisame-san, pero tengo que ayudar a Sasori no dana primero-

-entiendo, creo que yo si puedo esperar un rato-

-Kisame – interrumpió el joven Uchiha que aun seguía allí, pero era casi imperceptible – estaba pensando que también deberíamos asear nuestra habitación-

El espadachín casi queda en shock por la noticia, si había algo que el odiaba era hacer limpieza, de todos era el que más la rehuía, procuraba ensuciar la habitación lo menos posible, el contar con un compañero limpio y organizado ayudaba bastante, pero cuando Itachi decidía que había que asear no le quedaba de otra.

Los cuatro se retiraron del comedor para comenzar con sus deberes.

-¡bien Zetsu-san! Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo… ¿eh? ¿Zetsu-san?- el enmascarado volteo frenéticamente a ambos lados, lo habían dejado solo en el gran comedor, lo que significaba solo una cosa, él era el último en retirarse y como las reglas puestas por ellos mismos lo dictaban: el ultimo en levantarse recoge la mesa y lava los trastes… _de todos_. Tobi observo la mesa, aterrado, era como un horrible campo de batalla.-¡Noooooooo! –un grito desgarrador lleno el lugar.

-no puedo creer que guardemos tanta basura-exclamo el Uchiha, este casi había puesto la habitación de cabeza y estaba colocando en una caja todo lo que ya no usaban, la mayoría eran cosas de Kisame.

-Itachi ¿en verdad tenemos que desasearnos de todo?- pregunto angustiado.

-sí, ya no lo hemos vuelto a usar-

-¿incluso mis revistas de Discovery: secretos del mar, volúmenes 1 al 45?-

-sí, ya no las has vuelto a leer-

-¿también las tarjetas de navidad?-

-sí, son horribles, están hechas con sopa de letras-

-¿también mis eskies?-

-sí, ya no iremos a eskiar-

-¿y la pelota de playa?-

-sí, esta ponchada y nadie la ha arreglado.

-¿incluso tiraras tu yoyo?-

-incluso mi yoyo- comenzaba a fastidiarse- Olvídalo Kisame, todo se ira, le pediré a Kakuzu que venda lo que aun sirve, una vez que regrese.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-Kisame voy por la escoba…y ni se te ocurra ocultar algo o yo lo sabré- y le lanzo una intimidante mirada con el sharingan activado que le causo escalofríos al pez.

-Sasori no dana, ya esta rechinando de limpio ¿ya me puedo ir, uhn?- casi suplico Deidara que estaba seguro de haber visto resplandecer la habitación.

-no, aun no. Voy por la escoba, espera aquí- el pelirrojo salió de la recamara. El rubio se cruzo de brazos y suspiro afligido.

No tardo en escucharse una pequeña disputa en el pasillo…

-suéltala, yo gane la escoba- reclamo el Uchiha.

-no es cierto, yo ya la había apartado- se defendió el marionetista.

-ni siquiera la tenias contigo-

-pero estaba fuera de mi cuarto, eso significa que yo la iba a usar-

-pero no la estabas usando-

Kisame y Deidara se asomaron para ver que sucedía, encontrándose a sus compañeros discutiendo por la escoba.

-imagínate como será cuando quieran usar el trapeador- le menciono el espadachín al menor mientras se acercaba.

-uhn- asintió- me lo imagino- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-ellos tardaran así un rato, hay que avanzar en lo nuestro- sugirió Kisame para volver a trabajar en el panfleto.

-está bien- se retiraron cautelosamente, no estaban muy seguros de cómo reaccionarían si se ausentaban uno cuantos minutos.

Ya en el estudio a Deidara no le tomo mucho tiempo diseñar el anuncio que usarían.

"En busca de un hermano para Itachi"

Gran casting para escoger al sustituto de Uchiha Sasuke

Ten al hermano mayor que siempre has querido.

Las audiciones se llevaran a cavo el próximo sábado a partir de las 10am, en:

País del Fuego #410 Bosque de las espinas rojas.

No faltes, te esperamos.

Solo candidatos a hermano, no hermanas. Para más información consulta nuestra página oficial: ..jp

-¿tenemos pagina web?- pregunto Kisame después de revisar el folleto.

-claro- aseguro Deidara mostrándola en el monitor de la computadora, se encontraba subiendo la información.

-¡entonces está listo!, solo hay que copiarlo y repartirlo- exclamo el espadachín con aire de triunfo.

-¡yo me encargare de repartirlos, uhn!-

Deidara se dirigía velozmente a la salida cargando un par de bolsas con los panfletos, en eso Tobi, quien al fin termino todo agotado de lavar los trastes, se atravesó (o más bien se arrastro) en su camino.

-Deidara-senpai ¿Qué está haciendo?- Tobi al verlo pareció recuperar toda su energía de repente, ¡listo para lavar los trastes de toda un ejército¡ molestar a Deidara, atrapar a un bijuu y aplastar Konoha, todo en una misma tarde. (¡Yo quiero Deidara-baterias!)

-no fastidies Tobi, que tengo mucho que hacer uhn-

-¿le puedo ayudar senpai?- le pregunto muy animado y el rubio lo miro con un pequeño tic en el ojo –Tobi es un buen chico, ¿sí?-

-mmm…-lo pensó un momento –está bien ven conmigo- jalo al enmascarado del brazo y salieron de la guarida. Creo dos grandes aves de arcilla.

-escucha Tobi, tu misión es repartir estos volantes en todas las aldeas posibles- le informo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con los papeles.

-¡de acuerdo Deidara-senpai!- hizo un saludo militar.

Ambos subieron a las aves y tomaron rutas distintas.

**Aquí la primera parte, no soy buena haciendo comedia (o tal vez mi sentido del humor es muy raro. Probemos con: una estrella estrellada…jajaja… eso no es gracioso) u¬¬.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez, primero que nada mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review, y les gusto lo de las Deidara-baterías (son libres de usarlo si no tienen fines de lucro XD) las quiero, me hacen tan feliz.**

**Segundo, perdón por la tardanza, pero al momento de escribir el cap. No me gusto mucho y lo estuve modificando algunas veces, e incluso termine cambiándole el estilo de narración un poco (o tal vez mucho) no porque yo quisiera, sino que tuve problemas para adaptarlo.**

**Y creo que este no quedo tan gracioso como el otro, pero igual espero que les guste.**

**Parte 2.**

En algún lugar del bosque…

-¡maldición! ¡Hemos caminado casi todo el día Kakuzu! De no ser por tu culpa no tendríamos que estar buscando mi arma-

-quieres callarte ya estamos cerca-

-¿estás seguro que esa es la dirección? Te juro por Jashin que si no recupero mi arma lo antes posible me las ingeniare para matarte…-

-guarda silencio, aquí es- se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del bosque, extrañamente, llamaron a la puerta en vez de destrozarla.

Para sorpresa de ambos una extraña entidad encapuchada y con apariencia esquelética abrió la puerta…

-¿Dónde estarán?- musito el portador del sharingan.

-¿¡Kisame, Deidara! ¡Salgan de donde estén!- llamaba el marionetista muy molesto.

Itachi y Sasori habían dejado de pelear por la escoba y ahora se aliaban para buscara a sus compañeros para que estos terminaran su parte correspondiente.

Mientras tanto el espadachín se ocultaba en el estudio, agachado detrás del escritorio, pero sin previo aviso Zetsu salió del suelo frente a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kisame?- pregunto la parte clara.

**-¿Por qué te escondes?- **continuo la parte oscura que elevo el tono de voz.

-shhh…- el tiburón hizo una seña de que bajara la voz, sin embargo el resultado fue diferente…

-¡Itachi!- llamo la parte blanca con un tono malicioso. (y eso que es la parte buena).

**-¡ya encontramos a uno!- **Zetsu lo delato sin el menor remordiniento.

El Uchiha se acerco y volteo a ver a Kisame severamente.

-no hemos terminado, así que déjate de juegos y ven-

Kisame se levanto de mala gana, sabía que ahora el pelinegro lo custodiaría hasta que acabaran el aseo. Salieron del estudio camino a su habitación.

Zetsu sonrió conforme, había hecho su mala acción del día y se retiro al jardín.

Con la caída del atardecer el rubio artista sobrevolaba la aldea de "Suna" (una vez mas) comenzando a dejar caer los volantes por toda la villa.

-¿Qué es eso?- comento uno de los guardias que vigilaba el cielo.

-¡no, no otra vez! ¡Protejan al Kazekage!- alerto un segundo shinobi.

En la oficina de la mansión del Kazekage, este se encontraba rodeado de una pequeña escolta de cuatro ninjas, incluyendo a sus hermanos.

-señor Kazekage, debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro- informo uno de los ninjas

-yo no me moveré de aquí, tengo otros asuntos que atender- mencionó Gaara desinteresado en los asuntos de la aldea, mientras se concentraba en una partida de Halo.

-pero señor Kazekage, corre peligro-

-señor Kasekage ordene un contra-ataque inmediatamente- dijo inmediatamente otro de los ninja.

-no puedo en este momento, no ven que casi gano- dijo señalando a la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Qué dices Gaara? Esto es más importante- le reprocho su hermano mayor.

-Kankuro, estoy a punto de romper mi record, esto también es importante- rectifico.

-pero Gaara…- ahora trato de insistir Temari solo recibiendo una mirada de molestia de su hermano menor- ¡sabía que no debíamos comprarte el maldito juego!- reclamo la rubia molesta.

-nosotros tendremos que hacernos cargo- dijo Kankuro.

Salieron de la mansión y voltearon al cielo, una inofensiva lluvia de papeles caía en toda la aldea de Suna, los cuales eran tomados por los curiosos.

-Parece que con estos serán suficientes. Tengo que ir a repartirlos a otro lado uhn.- se dijo Deidara a si mismo antes de retirarse velozmente de la aterrorizada aldea.

Mientras tanto Tobi hacia lo mismo que su senpai pero en la aldea de Konoha…

-¡papelitos para todos! Deidara-sempai estará orgulloso de Tobi-

Un par de horas más tardes…

Ambos "mensajeros" llegaron a casa. El rubio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Kisame salió corriendo y gritando.

-¡Deidara corre! Sasori eta furioso, lo dejaste esperando demasiado…-

-¿¡qué!-

-Deidara~ la voz de pelirrojo sonaba de ultratumba y un aura negra maligna lo rodeaba, el ojiazul se puso pálido al verlo y aun mas cuando este comenzó a caminar como un zombi hacia él.

-Sa…Sasori no dana puedo explicarlo…- trago en seco por los nervios.

-te espere…te espere diez minutos,…veinte,…treinta minutos, incluso una hora pero más allá de eso es mi limite y si no tienes una buena escusa- cambio la voz a una furiosa- ¡estás muerto!- (ni que sharingan ni que nada, la mirada del marionetista era de muerte). El instinto de supervivencia de Deidara hizo que este echara a correr siendo perseguido por el pelirrojo.

-¡corre rápido senpai! ¡No deje que lo alcance!- lo animo Tobi desde la entrada.

-¡WHAAAAAAAAA!- un grito desgarrador perteneciente a Deidara se escucho a lo lejos, lo había alcanzado.

Con Hidan y Kakuzu…

-¡la parca! Que estupidez, debiste haberme regresado mi guadaña cuando la pedí-

El par de inmortales había recuperado el arma, la cual el jashinista abrazaba como a un juguete sin querer separarse de ella. A su lado Kakuzu arrastraba al extraño sujeto encapuchado y con aspecto de esqueleto, el cual se quejaba.

-en verdad soy la muerte, the death, un shinigmi o como quieran llamarme ¡así que suéltenme!-

-y ¿Qué harás si no lo hacemos? ¿Matarnos? Jajajajajaja- se burlo Hidan seguido del tesorero

-si en verdad eres un Shinigami se dé un lugar donde pagaran una gran cifra por ti-

-¿…?- se pregunto el esqueleto.

-debí imaginar de que encontrarías la forma en que esto se volviera productivo para ti-

Se quejo el más joven.

-al menos yo hago algo productivo para la organización, no como alguien más-

-maldito viejo…-

Mientras Hidan insultaba al tesorero, la pobre muerte recordaba como termino en esas condiciones.

**Flash Back**

La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta por el esquelético sujeto quien se encontró con un par de sujetos tan extraños como él o más.

-¿en qué puedo ayudar…?- pregunto cortésmente el shinigami siendo interrumpido.

-¡quiero que me regreses mi guadaña! Porque este fenómeno- señalando a Kakuzu- la vendió sin mi permiso y la quiero de vuelta ¡ahora!-

-hago aclaración de que no hay reembolsos- comento el otro.

-¿una guadaña?- se cuestiono la muerte

-correcto, es roja, mide algo así –asiendo referencia con las manos- y tiene tres hojas- le describió Hidan con cierta desesperación.

-¿te refieres a esta?- el shinigami asomo por detrás de la puerta el arma del jashinista.

-¡dámela ahora mismo!- amenazo el joven.

-olvídalo, ¡no tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulto conseguir una guadaña tan rara como esta y además a un precio tan accesible!-

-¿y tu decías que tenia pura basura?- volteo a ver a Kakuzu con sorna el cual se encontraba molesto por la gran pérdida monetaria – pero eso ya no importa, ¡si no me la das tendré que tomarla por la fuerza!...- exclamo molesto.

-¡jamás!- grito el shinigami y en un rápido movimiento Hidan fue decapitado con su propia arma, y su cabeza salió rodando un par de metro lejos de su cuerpo - ¡no dejare que nadie se la lleve! es mi precioso…- (toma pose de Golum* Xb).

-¡maldición como duele! Hey Kakuzu no te quedes solo mirando y ayúdame-

-ya que- dijo con desgane mientras tomaba la cabeza del peligris y la acomodaba de vuelta en su lugar.

La parca no entendía que estaba pasando, cualquiera hubiese muerto con eso. Un escalofrió lo recorrió al ver como ese sujeto se ponía nuevamente de pie.

-bien, te la quitare de un modo u otro…- ambos Akatsuki se prepararon para atacar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así fue como shinigsmi-san quedo derrotado y apresado.

Después de una larga hora de regaños Deidara termino de recoger su parte de la habitación y de sacar la basura de ambas recamaras como castigo extra por parte de su danna, para suerte suya seguía lleno de energía y entusiasmo gracias a las Deidara-baterías que duran por horas.

Ambos cómplices se reunieron otra vez en el estudio.

-¿y bien?- inquirió con interés el hombre pez.

-todos los volantes están repartidos uhn, solo falta hacer los preparativos para el sábado.

**-¿Qué va a pasar el sábado?- **su reunión no tan secreta fue interrumpida.

-¡WAAAAAAAAHHHH!- se espantaron al ver emerger al hombre planta sin previo aviso.

-Zetsu ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pez.

**-tratando de matar a alguien de un infarto-**

-escasea la comida- aseguro tranquilamente.

**-¿Qué están tramando**?-retomo el tema inicial.

Preferían mantener sus planes en secreto hasta el sábado, así que una escusa o una mentita piadosa sería lo más apropiado para librarse de él, ¿pero qué?

-veras este sábado…-improviso Deidara- planeábamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para el líder uhn- sonrió nervioso.

Zetsu los miro incrédulo por un momento.

-**tontos-**

Los otros tragaron saliva, nerviosos.

-todavía faltan tres meses para el cumpleaños del líder-

**-pierden su tiempo en vano- **

-¡que! ¡No era este sábado uhn! que problema, es una lástima, verdad Kisame-

**-**si una lástima- los dos rieron disimuladamente mientras de sus cabezas asomaban grandes gotitas.

Zetsu los miro una vez más con cara de "que idiotas" y se retiro tranquilamente, una vez lejos los otros dos suspiraron aliviados.

-eso estuvo cerca ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa escusa?-

-fue fácil uhn, la autora del fic ha leído algunas historias en las que celebramos el cumpleaños de alguien y nos equivocamos de fecha o de cumpleañero uhn- sentencio.

-que poca originalidad- (¡hey! ¡Fue hace mucho que eso paso!)

-lo sé, pero sirvió para sacarnos de ese apuro-

Tenían solo un día para hacer los preparativos para el casting. Usarían una habitación en la parte trasera de la guarida para hacer las audiciones, la cual tendrían que limpiar también en contra de su voluntad.

Se acerco a la caja donde habían dejado las pertenencias que según el "ya no usarían", observo a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie lo viera. Y entonces profano la caja en busca de su preciado objeto: su yoyo rojo de edición limitada.

-tal vez si lo conserve después de todo- dijo para sí mismo y regreso a hurtadillas a su habitación.

El viento llevaba de un lado al otro uno de los volantes que se había perdido en el camino, moviéndose libremente por el bosque hasta que choco con la cara de alguien.

El dueño de la cara, un chico peliblanco que descansaba bajo un árbol tomo el papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- se cuestiono mientras lo observaba -… ¡oh!- se puso de pie y volteo a ver a sus compañeros – oye Sasuke, ¿no te molesta si me ausento el fin de semana?- pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás Suigetsu?- cuestiono fríamente el pelinegro.

-vamos Sasuke, deja que se valla así nos dejara tranquilos- trato de convencerlo Karin mientras le brillaban los ojos de una manera picara con la noticia.

Suigetsu continuo con su discreta retirada hasta accidentalmente chocar con algo o alguien, Juugo. Este lo observo tranquilamente, sin deseos de matar a nadie.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Suigetsu?- señalo el papel que traía entre las manos.

-¡ha! Esto, esto no es nada…- echo a correr a toda velocidad mientras aventaba el papel, lo cual solo llamo mas la escasa curiosidad de Sasuke, enfureciendo a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es esto?... Sasuke, mira esto- dijo el pelinaranja.

-¿qué es?- cuestiono autoritario mientras leía el papel. Quedo en shock por unos segundos – hay que alcanzar a Suigetsu-

-¿¡que!- escandalizo Karin.

Se encaminaron velozmente.

El de la niebla, quien se había adelantado, organizaba sus ideas con una regla de tres: donde esta Itachi esta Kisame y donde esta Kisame esta Samehada, esta era su oportunidad para tenerla y de no conseguirlo, siempre quedaba la opción de participar en el castin para que valiera la pena haber ido hasta allá, otro hermano mayor no le caería mal aunque probablemente a Sasuke no le gustaría… ¡que mas daba!

Unos metros atrás el Uchiha y los otros dos intentaban alcanzarlo. Sasuke hervía en cólera con la noticia y gritaba interiormente.

-¡_maldito Itachi! Se está buscando un nuevo hermano menor. ¿Quién se cree que es para reemplazarme? (soy de los personajes favoritos de Kisimoto) esto no se lo acepto. ¡Ya verá!¡nadie puede remplazarme Itachi, NADIE!-_

Ooooo

Sabado 10:00 am. En la guarida de Akatsuki.

Una larga fila se había hecho en la entrada trasera de la guarida, ninjas de todos los países se habían presentado además de un gran número de fans del Uchiha que lo aclamaban con pancartas y tenían la esperanza de verlo (lástima que Itachi no estuviera enterado).

Por su parte ni Deidara ni Kisame podían creer que hubiera funcionado tan bien.

-no puedo creer que haya funcionado-

-yo tampoco, uhn- se encontraban un poco impactados.

-entonces comencemos. ¡Que pase el primero!...-

Ooooo

-Valla pérdida de tiempo y todo por tu culpa Kakuzu- reclamaba Hidan ya cansado de caminar.

-yo como iba a saber que él quería al sinigami del Shibusen*, este maldito Kishin* debió haber aclarado. Afortunadamente no fue una pérdida total, ya que esa escuela (Shibusen) ofreció una recompensa por este sujeto-

Ahora Kakuzu arrastraba a un sujeto de extraña apariencia (el kishin) el cual se encontraba todo noqueado e inconsciente.

-tsh, maldito avaro- refunfuñaba el Jashinista quien ya estaba harto.

Ooooo

-…he… bueno uhn… gracias por participar-

-nosotros le avisamos ya puede irse- dijo Kisame tratando de deshacerse de ese sujeto que al igual que media centena anterior no les había convencido.

-hasta ahora nadie uhn- menciono el artista algo cansado- ¿en verdad crees que podamos conseguir a alguien capaz de sustituir a Sasuke?-

-lo creo, estoy seguro que haya afuera hay alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el nuevo hermano menor de Itachi, solo falta llegar a él- dramatizo Kisame con aires soñadores. – Y si no lo encontramos, podemos llamar al repartidor de pizzas que se coló en la fila, siempre y cuando a Itachi no le importe que su nuevo hermano menor tenga un mejor empleo que él-

Deidara se encontró más animado después del conmovedor discurso y su posible opción.

-Uhn, por ahora que pase el que sigue- anuncio y después volteo a ver las solicitudes de los concursantes y leyó: chico de Konoha… nombre Sai…

Ambos Akatsukis voltearon a ver al recién llegado y quedaron impresionados. Pelinegro de mirada serena, tez blanca, (sin olvidar ANBU y con gran gusto por los libros) simplemente perfecto.

Oooo

Itachi caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida en busca de su compañero, tenía el presentimiento de que algo que lo involucraba estaba pasando a sus espaldas además de las tres chicas que se infiltraron a la guarida para pedirle fotos y autógrafos. Llego a la sala común donde se encontró con el marionetista.

-Sasori-san ¿ha visto a Kisame?-

-no, no lo he visto des de la mañana al igual que a Deidara ¿Dónde se habrán metido?-

De repente ambos vieron al enmascarado tratando de pasar desapercibido, sin embargo su inútil intento solo llamo mas su curiosidad, ¡él sabía algo!

-¡Tobi! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- este se paralizo al escuchar la voz del otro Uchiha.

-¿yo? Eto…bueno- se rasco la nuca nerviosamente- pues verán, creo que ellos, pero no estoy muy seguro…-

-estas acabando con mi paciencia Tobi- amenazo Sasori y el enmascarado tembló.

-…-

-ellos están en la parte trasera de la guarida-

-**hicieron un pésimo esfuerzo ocultando sus planes**- Zetsu acababa de llegar y parecía ser un mejor informante.

-¿Qué planes?- pregunto Itachi fríamente.

-**no te dijeron**- respondió burlonamente **–no me sorprende**-

-ellos están haciendo audiciones para conseguirte ¿Cómo lo llamaron?- pregunto la parte blanca a su contraparte oscura

- **un nuevo hermano menor**-

-en verdad son ridículos-

-¿un… hermano?- se hizo un tic en el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha- ese Kisame…-

Oooo

-solo una última pregunta- dijo Kisame -¿Por qué quieres ser el nuevo hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi?- ambos esperaron ansiosos la respuesta.

-bueno, hace tiempo yo tuve alguien que era como mi hermano mayor, pero él murió, me gustaría volver a pasar por esos buenos momentos- su mirada se había tornado algo melancólica, pero repuso su expresión con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Por su parte Kisame y Deidara habían quedado conmovidos por la historia y ahora les escurrían las lágrimas y los mocos, Sai los miro algo nervioso, (no era para estar llorando ¿o sí?) los Akatsuki al darse cuenta de esto recuperaron la compostura.

Kisame carraspeo la garganta y comento con el rubio.

-bien, ¡simplemente es perfecto! ¡A Itachi le encantara!- hablo del pelinegro como si de un regalo o algo del estilo se tratara.

-uhn -asintió Deidara- sin olvidar que es un artista casi tan explosivo como yo- dijo tratando de abrazarlo por la emoción, pero Sai retrocedió un par de pasos para que no lo abrazara.

La puerta fue brutalmente abierta con una patada y allí estaba Suigetsu (para Kisame y para mi alias la "trucha" Xb) con una energía determinante.

-¡Hoshigaki Kisame! he venido a retarte para quitarte a Samehada- reto mientras apuntaba con el dedo al nombrado.

-¿Suigetsu?- musito Kisame mientras se acercaba a él un par de pasos y lo escudriñaba con la mirada, entonces a su mente llego la segunda idea más loca de la semana

-Deidara- esta vez se dirigió a su compañero- me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-

-uhn ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mientras él y Sai se acercaban al escritorio.

-yo también quiero un hermano menor- se dirigió ahora al otro espadachín – Suigetsu ¿te gustaría ser mi hermano menor?-

-¿…?- el peliblanco se impresiono con tal propuesta.

- y así algún día Samehada será tuya-

-por que esperar si puedo quitártela ahora- arruino el momento

-¿quieres ser mi hermano sí o no?-

-yo…- lo pensó un momento, imaginando futuros momentos con Kisame-onisan… (Música conmovedora) riendo juntos…, pescando juntos…, asesinando juntos…., y finalmente corriendo en un campo de flores- yo acep…-

-lo siento, pero no se puede uhn-

-pe-pe-pero ¡¿Por qué?- reclamaron ambos en unicoro.

-¿tienes idea del papeleo que habrá que hacerse? Uhn- dijo Deidara mientras con Sai revisaba los papeles para la "adopción".

-pero…- quisieron reclamar nuevamente.

-que no se puede uhn, confórmate con un hermano por fic- dijo una vez más el rubio.

Ambos espadachines suspiraron afligidos.

-lo siento Suigetsu, así que, venias a retarme para llevarte a Samehada ¿eh?-

-¡así es Kisame-san…!-fue interrumpido.

-¡Suigetsu! Al fin te alcanzo, deja lo que estés haciendo y ayúdame en mi venganza contra Itachi- Sasuke acababa de entrar al lugar acompañado de los otros dos. Este observo la habitación en busca de su hermano- ¿eh? ¿E Itachi? ¿Dónde se encuentra ese traidor?- pregunto mordazmente dirigiéndose a Kisame.

-el no está aquí…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces donde esta? ¿Haciendo más audiciones para remplazarme?-

-tranquilo Sasuke jamás encontraran a alguien que pueda reemplazarte- menciono Karin intentarlo animarlo.

-de hecho ya lo hicimos uhn- menciono Deidara con una sonrisa triunfante y la buena intención de fastidiar. El Uchiha menor enfureció.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Itachi!- exclamaron todos.

-así que al fin das la cara Itachi-

-entiendo que estés molesto Sasuke, pero yo no intente reemplazarte, de hecho –volteo a ver mortalmente a sus compañeros (especialmente a Kisame, a quien se le puso la piel de pez frito)-acabo de enterarme de que ese par quería sustituirte-

-¿así que tú no querías reemplazarme?-

-no-

-pero encontramos un candidato perfecto uhn- menciono Deidara señalando a Sai y este sonrió amistosamente.

Los "originales" hermanos Uchiha voltearon con un poco de fastidio, y luego con sorpresa.

-¡tú!- exclamo Sasuke amenazante -¡Itachi es mi hermano y de nadie más!- haciendo ademan de querer agarrarse a trancazos con el pintor.

-y tu eres el famoso Sasuke-kun, Naruto y Sakura hablan mucho de ti. Sabes eres mas gay en persona de lo que creí- el más joven Uchiha se puso rojo de coraje, y más cuando todos comenzaron a reírse ya sea discretamente o a carcajada abierta, incluso Juugo que casi nunca decía nada se estaba riendo.

-¡CALLENSE!-

- calma Sasuke- intervino Itachi (quien también se había reído)- todos pensamos que eras gay cuando supimos que te uniste a Orochimaru-

-…- Sasuke se indigno mas con el comentario, hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

Itachi suspiro con fastidio y se dirigió a Sai, sabiendo que echándolo personalmente sería la mejor forma de contentar a su hermano, pero era lo más incomodo, después de que el pintor se había tomado la molestia de ir y participar.

-lo lamento, pero por ahora no estoy interesado en un "nuevo hermano", con uno me es más que suficiente- dijo lamentándose, una hermanita hubiese sido motivo de pensarlo, después de todo siempre quiso una.

-comprendo, aun así fue un placer conocerte Itachi-san –sonrió- hasta luego- se despidió de todos con la mano y se retiro de la habitación.

-¡Itachi! lo pasare por alto esta vez, pero la próxima que nos veamos llevare a cavo mi venganza- exclamo Sasuke. Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida junto con sus compañeros y agrego –y recuerden, ¡nadie puede reemplazarme, nadie, ni siquiera Kishimoto!- grito de una forma que parecía desquiciado, espantando a algunas de las fans que se encontraban fuera del lugar.

-Hasta entonces hermano- se despidió Itachi.

Suigetsu se rezago un momento decepcionado por no poder retar a Kisame.

-Kisame-senpai la próxima vez que nos veamos me llevare a Samehada- el también exclamo antes de salir corriendo.

-no creo que ella quiera ir contigo- dijo el otro espadachín.

- y bien, quiero una explicación al respecto- Dijo Itachi viéndolos amenazante con su sharingan.

-¡FUE IDEA DE KISAME!- grito Deidara antes de salir corriendo con toda la potencia que le daban las Deidara-baterías.

-…-

1 segundo o 72 horas después Kisame entendió que no debía meterse en los asuntos familiares del Uchiha. El junto con Deidara fueron obligados a cortar cebolla* durante cinco minutos.

oooOooo

Esa tarde finalmente el dúo de inmortales regreso a la guarida, con un buen bulto de dinero, donde Pein los esperaba en la entrada, listo para ponerle PLAY al reproductor de música.

-tardaron demasiado- anuncio el líder molesto con el tema de Darth Vader de fondo.

-lo sabemos- reclamo Hidan –todo es su culpa- recibió un zape por parte de su compañero quien prefirió ahorrar saliva.

-bien…- respondió Pein dándole el avionazo al jashinista y prosiguió – tengo una nueva misión para ustedes y es de suma importancia-

-¿¡qué! ¿Ahora?- reclamo Hidan, Kakuzu también hubiese querido reclamar pero se aguanto las ganas.

-les daré los detalles. Hoy en la tarde ordenamos una pizza y el repartidor huyo con el cambio, es de suma importancia que lo encuentren y lo recuperen-

-¿cuánto se llevo?- pregunto el tesorero angustiado.

- 100 ryos*-

-es una suma significativa, partiremos enseguida- confirmo mientras le entregaba al líder el saco de dinero- ¡Hidan andando!-

-¿¡QUE! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-

-por qué si, ¡ahora camina!- dijo mientras jalaba al albino de la manga de la capa y se encaminaban a una nueva misión con fines lucrativos.

Fin.

**Bien tal vez no era lo que esperaban, yo tampoco me esperaba que quedara así, pero ya que jeje. De igual forma espero que les haya gustado.**

**A todo esto se preguntaran ¿y la dichosa cebolla que mencionas en el titulo donde rayos quedo? Eso vendrá en el cap que viene donde se sabrá que estuvieron haciendo los demás durante las audiciones.**

**Notas de referencia: estuve viendo soul eater cuando escribí parte de este fic jaja, por otro lado también hago referencia al Golum de El señor de los anillos, por ultimo según yo "ryos" (o algo así) es la moneda que usan en Naruto.**

**Prometo no tardar demasiado en subir el próximo cap. **

**Jane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un capitulo extra que se me ocurrió hace tiempo (por experiencia personal), espero que les guste.**

**EL ATAQUE DE LA CEBOLLA**

_… ninguna cebolla se daño durante la realización de este fic…_

Sábado 10 am, en la Akatsuki-cueva.

El almuerzo había transcurrido de la forma más normal posible y tan pronto como termino los presentes se dieron a la fuga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Quienes causaron más sospecha a la hora de retirarse fueron el artista y el tiburón que casi se habían atragantado con la comida antes de salir huyendo, los demás se habían retirado de una forma más normal.

Finalmente Konan, la única mujer de la organización se resigno a comenzar ella sola los preparativos para la comida de ese día, no era de que no apreciará algo de ayuda era solo que no quería intoxicarse…de nuevo.

Pein, "el respetable líder" que en ese momento se encontraba en la sala entre leyendo el periódico y haciéndose el tonto para no comenzar a inventarse misiones sin sentido con el fin de mantener a sus subordinados ocupados y lo más lejos posible de él, no tardo en escuchar como un cuchillo caía al suelo y los sollozos que provenían de la cocina. Se puso de pie alarmadamenté y se dirigió a esta sabiendo que su querida compañera Kona se encontraba allí.

Cuando llego allí se inquieto aun más al encontrarse con que la kunoichi de amekagure estaba llorando, quien era capaz de hacerle esto a su querida y algo inexpresiva amiga.

-Konan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-la… la cebolla- pronuncio mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su capa y retrocedía hasta la altura del pelinarana dejando ver de esta forma al susodicho.

Y allí estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, en una tabla para cortar, casi ilesa, la cebolla los observaba desafíate.

Pein había pensado cortar en mil cachitos a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimas a su amiga, pero no creyó que tendría que hacerlo tan literal.

-¡deja que yo me encargue Konana!- dijo como todo un caballero, dando un paso al frente y remangándose la ropa, dispuesto a aceptar el desafío del vegetal.

Tomo el cuchillo mas cercano y se dispuso a enterrarlo en las blanca piel de la cebolla…si estar preparado para lo que seguía.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- un grito de desesperación se escucho por toda la guarida llamando casi al instante la curiosidad de algunos de los ociosos que se encontraban cerca en ese momento.

(Tómese como ociosos a Tobi-Madara, Itachi y Zetsu)

Lo primero que estos vieron al entrar en la cocina fue al líder en el suelo revolcándose con desesperación y frotándose los ojos con insistencia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto "Tobi" con un tono infantil a la kunoichi.

-tratamos de preparas la comida, pero surgieron algunas dificultades- contesto ella tratando de ignorar la vergüenza ajena.

-con dificultades te refieres a "eso"- señalo escéptico a la cebolla, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación preparándose para atacar.

Zetsu fijo su mirada en el objeto al que había señalado el enmascarado, no sabiendo si sentirse más indignado o aterrado.

-!**!**!**A**S**E**S**I**N**O**S**¡**¡**¡- **grito en univoz- **¿**Cómo se **atreven**?- todos voltearon a verlo aun sin entender por qué tanto escándalo- **es solo** una inocente **cebolla-**

-Zetsu cálmate, es solo un vegetal- dijo Pein, quien ya se había recuperado.

-**un** vege**tal**…- su indignación creció aun mas- **¡**malditos **caníbales**!- les grito una vez más antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

-loco- musito Itachi por lo bajo mientras lo perdían de vista.

Nuevamente volvieron a dirigir su atención al problema central. Madara camino unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la mesa, después volteo a ver a Pein y pregunto

-¿en verdad esto les está causando tantos problemas?- aun seguía escéptico, es más le parecía ridículo que una cebolla pudiera competir contra criminales de rango S, solo podía pensar que estuviera exagerando.

Tomo el cuchillo con una mano y con la otra sujeto la cebolla para comenzar a rebanarla, solo alcanzo a cortar una vez antes de que los vapores liberados de la cebolla burlaran su máscara y legaran sus ojos.

-WAAAAAAHHH! MIS OJOS! ¡ESTOY CIEGO! ¡QUEMA… QUEMA!-

Los otros tres solo podían ver con vergüenza como el real líder de Akatsuki corría con desesperación de un lado al otro de la cocina.

El marcador actual era cebolla: 3, Akatsuki: 0.

Eso era demasiado, solo podían tomar medidas desesperadas y por mayoría de votos de tres contra uno a Itachi se le dio la difícil tarea de cortar la cebolla. El joven Uchiha se dirigió al campo de batalla, mientras los otros tres se refugiaban detrás de otra mesa que habían colocado como barricada.

-¡tú puedes Itachi-san!- lo animo Tobi desde la seguridad de la fortaleza mientras agitaba un pequeño banderín con el símbolo del clan, el nombrado volteo hacia atrás con molestia intentando fulminarlo con la mirada.

Itachi y la cebolla se miraron, primero con indiferencia, luego con curiosidad y por ultimo retándose mutuamente esperando que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento, pasando así un par de minutos en lo que ambos parecían analizar la situación. El primero en actuar fue Itachi quien tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar al tubérculo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Los otros tres miraban expectantes como el joven Uchiha cumplía su misión hasta que le vieron colocar el cuchillo en la mesa…

-me rindo- pronuncio dando media vuelta, dejando ver sus ojos irritados y llorosos a causa del bulbo, se limpio un poco con la capa y prosiguió a retirarse del lugar dejando a los otros el problema.

-bien, esto requiere medidas drásticas- hablo Madara recobrando solo un poco la cordura – Pein- llamo.

-si, Madara-san-

-es hora de ponerse serios-

Los siguientes minutos que acontecieron la cocina se transformo en un verdadero campo de guerra, entre cuchillos, shurikens y sellos explosivos que fueron arrojados en dirección al inerte vegetal, de los cuales ninguno parecía acertar en el blanco y que solo hacían destrozos innecesarios.

Por su parte Konan había decidido esperar fuera de la habitación hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Itachi regreso esta vez en compañía del marionetista, ambos se acercaron a la kunoichi.

-creo que en verdad necesitan mi ayuda- dijo Sasori dando se cuenta de por qué habían recurrido a él.

Basto con una llamada de atención por parte de la ninja de Amekagure para que ambos ninjas detuvieran su ataque y la cocina fuera accesible otra vez.

Esta vez Sasori se dispuso a cortar lo que faltaba de la pobre cebolla sin siquiera parpadear, para finalmente dar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a sus compañeros y retirarse a seguir arreglando algunas marionetas.

Tanto los ninjas de la lluvia como ambos Uchiha, contemplaron un momento los trozos a los que había sido reducido su formidable rival y guardaron un minuto de silencio.

-…-

-¿Quién quiere pizza?- sugirió Pein-

-yo-

-¡Tobi quiere!-

-umm- (tómese como un si por parte de Itachi).

oooOOOooo

No muy lejos de la Akatsuki-cueva, Zetsu se encontraba en su huerto secreto, rodeado de cebollas.

-descuiden amigas mías-

**-yo las protegeré- **

…

Esa misma noche, todos cenaron sopa de cebolla, cortesía de Deidara y Kisame.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, de ser así sean tan amables de dejarme un review.**


End file.
